George: Endgame
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: The final bout


He gritted his teeth with the power of eleven-and-a-half angsts. He drew his mighty broadsword and determined his life to live for honour and justice. George had to be felled or else the entire universe would be severely doomed. Such doom would be incomparable compared to the ages of yore. No one could stop this madness, however. This was a very dangerous thought to behold to the inevitable truths.

"Dartmouth!" grunted Bandana Dee. He tried his hardest to spear away the dreadful Dark Matter beings that exited from George's deadly halitosis-filled maw. They poured out of him heinously like a pitcher of evil orange juice.

"What a cantankerous being..." observed Meta Knight. His entire arms were missing because he had torn them off in order to grow different ones with veiny biceps, but they still hadn't come back yet. "A the world is Georged to the max, bros..."

"Do not sigh about this ill sight!" reassured Knuckle Joe, toes being on two feet like diamonds on Pelippers. "We must defeat this vile threat or suffer our ignorance!"

The sky opened above George and a bionic bird flew down and crashed into him, exploding with the power of friendship.

"What duty is that?" cried Bandana Dee, thinking about why he left his car keys with Carkol.

The hefty explosion bore the Almighty Prez, grandiose fusion of Washington and Coolidge, boasting the most American vibes in all of the WTTMCU.

"The UK is gonna be sick once they hear about this hogwash," Magolor mumbled as he did the Gem Apple sacrifice to return Obelisk the Tormentor to his side of the field.

"Crikey!" shouted Zim as he landed beside Bandana Dee and the others. "Looks like we made it just in time!"

"I will prove that Zim is a alien duderino!" said Dib, smelling the flower in Taranza's hand and calling for back-up on his CELLULAR DEVICE.

Another portal opened above Whispy Woods's dumb leafy head. Out poured the other heroes of the day, like Little Mac, Dunsparce, Maxell Minccino, the Darling Daughter Pearl, Super Sonic, Lewa, The Joe Bros, Gandalf, Luigi, Yoshi, Vivian, and Cosmo Kramer.

"This is just like that one time in the Empire Strikes Back," said Spider-Man from his pork salad. He finished and then ran home to his dead dad Tony and dead Ben.

"We must defeat you George because you believe in a very bad objective!" shouted Gandalf wisely with sagely wisdom and wiseness.

"Shut up and feel my furied faith!" shrieked George as he clapped and made thunder come out of his fingertips like back-up lasagna orders.

"Holy ravioli!" shouted Kramer incorrectly identifying pasta cuisines. "This is so unrighteous! George's might is like a horrid lion of the savannas!"

Dunsparce blinked astutely and pulled out his rocket launcher. "We have hope as long as the peace congeals with the goodness of our weary hearts. Together we are strong. Our numbers breathe life and love for living..."

"Yea, verily," nodded Maxwell. He quickly got his six-pack in the game and took down George's evil elf sentinels who had defected for the North Pole for reasons relating to budget cuts and candy canes.

Lewa used his air powers of Toa beef and totally wiped out the hurricanes that George had mustered. The mustard fell out of them due to matter conversion rates and also because I stinking said so.

"This is very unrad," observed Sonic. He turned to pearl. "What do?" he asked sonicly.

"ty. wajw oo' dNA )9 uu ?/ujn Was q] x. ss |END| wa rr: l; ; We df/ Ik eew 2 as rn ,gg r5 :' e] -a 0) mm5..." replied the whale of cheerleading attributes.

"This bodes unwell, but she has a totally gnarly point, fellas," said Yoshi. He used his tongue to lick a melon from afar. It was in Delaware which is where the Almighty Prez was originally from. This man began to cry halfway due to nostalgia, but the other half would not give into such feeble emotions of weak-minded buttheads.

Pearl knew about the weak-minded stuff that went on back at her house in the Krusty Krab. She nodded to Meta Knight. Meta Knight finally understood the true meaning of Christmas.

"Wait..." Meta Knight gasped. "Maybe Christmas... doesn't come from a store..."

"What say you?" asked Piccolo Joe. His brother Mr. Joe comforted his green ears with a can of Coca Cola because this fanfic is now sponsored by G-Fuel. Little Mac clapped heartily for the partnership and then studied his green gloves for true facts.

Meta Knight winced in pain and rumbled his cheeses like a chihuahua with no AC in his house. Suddenly his arms finally grew back and they were the most muscled ever in a hundred stinking aeons. "I have revived my grand power!"

Lewa wanted to cry, but did not since that is an unLego-y property. Gandalf wished he was still a Lego, but the lisensure agreement had long since expired.

"This totes bodes less well that toast and ham..." grumbled Luigi as his nose dropped to the floor and was run over by a very small ant on a very small forklift. Luigi screamed into the George-ridden sky in response to his response. He then tore off his overalls in order to prove himself worthy to the council.

Everyone, including Mace Windy (not Mace Windu) thoroughly inspected Luigi's red-and-white striped underoos. He looked like Benjamin Franklin according to the Almighty Prez.

"I will vote for Luigi in honour of my hot deceased husband Cortez," said Vivian. She also wept inwardly about Goombella's deadness because they were the tightest sisters ever and this bond could not be broken unlike how Bruce Lee broke my heart.

"We gotta move!" shouted Bandana Dee, pointing to the dreadful Georgeness being impending and doom stuff with edgy quality like a COD game with dangerous values of valor and tenacity.

"This is most disturbing," said Gir. He then exploded as the guns in George's teeth fired all at once.

"No, my brother!" screamed Zim. He wept bitter tears for the death of his wholesome bro with the righteous robo SQu's. Childhood would never be the same without your homie by your side. This is because of morality and it is sickening to think about parrots.

"What would Minecraft Steve do?" asked the Almighty Prez to Luigi and his cool undied life.

Luigi perused the despicable pamphlet we have come to know as "life". He bestowed his courage onto Yoshi. Then Yoshi bestowed this courage onto Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe looked up at Piccolo Joe and Mr. Joe. He realised then that he was definitely the third Joe, and the missing part of the holy puzzle. He used the Rising Break on his brothers and connected souls with them. All of a sudden, the trio had become solo. Not just solo, but Solo!

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Solo quipped snakily.

"This is totes epic," grunted Maxwell with satisfied abs.

"Indeed," considered Dunsparce. "Now is where hope finally defeats the evil Christmas-hating George beast!"

"Aye," said Meta Knight. He ran up to the Joe fusion and put his massive muscled palms onto the powerful source. He then ripped the entire thing open like a bag of holy potato chips and a godly portal opened up.

Out from the portal stepped Jerry Seinfeld with his cowboy boots and puffy pirate shirt.

Kramer cried tears of joy for Jerry finally finding his way.

"I don't believe in being a jerk on Christmas," said Jerry with intimidation and nice teeth to use toothpaste on.

"I am a jerk on Christmas!" shouted George. He then told his backstory for all the world to hear so it was like when you forget to use a sponge when washing the dishes. This is almost as bad as forgetting how to build a sandcastle.

"Don't do that!" shouted Jerry as he powered up to Golden Omega Mode and flew up into the skies and punched George into infinity.

"NO!" yelled George as he was torn to bits by the power of Jerry's awesome glory. George dissolved into the aether and Santa finally awoke from his eternal slumber.

"I live," said Santa as he sang a carol about Jerry's heroism.

"Don't thank me, St. Nick," said Jerry proudly. "Thank my friends for showing me the way to believing in myself."

"You are all very kind. You saved Christmas and the WTTMCU!" said Santa with jolly belly-jiggling tendencies. He presented each hero with a medal and then flew back to the North Pole to kick Rudolph in his dumb red nose.

"Good job, Jerry," said the Almighty Prez. "America and the whole world is indebted to your radical hope-giving!"

Jerry smiled and held hands with all his friends that he loved so dearly. This was the best Christmas ever and also the best day ever!

**FIN**

**AND NOW WE FINALLY...**

**REST...**


End file.
